


And I Still Love You

by springpeaches



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Closure, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springpeaches/pseuds/springpeaches
Summary: Where Doyoung was convinced he was over his ex-boyfriend but it all changed one night.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Kudos: 36





	And I Still Love You

Being in love is not the only reason to be with a person. Everyone in their friend group wondered why Doyoung and Jaehyun broke up. The two were the perfect couple, end-game others would say. A relationship needs to have time and effort. 

It was one summer night over dinner when the two agreed to break up mutually. Doyoung was getting stressed over his work as Jaehyun was struggling with his final year of college. They both agreed that they could not be each other's priority right now. It's better to end things now knowing that pent up frustrations would lead them to a messy argument, staying as friends at least. 

When the two announced to their friends they have broken up, they explained to them the reason why and surprisingly they got their friends' support. A year later, Both Doyoung and Jaehyun were having a night out at the local pub with their friend group. Their friend group consisted of Doyoung, Ten, Johnny, Taeyong, and Jaehyun. They agreed to have a night out every month to catch up with each other.

"So...Doyoung, congratulations on getting promoted!" Ten cheered as he raised his glass of beer. Doyoung laughed as he raised his own glass of wine. 

"Thank you, Ten."

The group was having fun as they were chilling and updating each other over the past month. 

"Then Johnny and I—"

Jaehyun's phone suddenly rang; he took it out, seeing the caller ID. "I'm sorry I have to take this."

Taeyong watched Jaehyun excuse himself, "That's odd... he usually doesn't take calls when he's out with us."

"Maybe it's work or family related," Doyoung said as he took a sip from his glass.

"Didn't he take a leave off from work?" Taeyong raised a brow as Ten was nodding his head in agreement.

"Maybe he's seeing someone who knows?" Johnny shrugged. This made Doyoung's chest feel heavy.

Jaehyun was walking back to the table with a smile on his face. This caught Doyoung's attention as he continued to watch Jaehyun.

"All right... tell me when you get home, okay?" Jaehyun mumbled into his phone before he sat back down. "Sorry about that... so where were you guys at the story?"

Ten continued on with the story. Doyoung, on the other hand, had his mind clouded with thoughts for the rest of the evening.

❊

  
Doyoung went back to his apartment at midnight. He pondered about how Jaehyun was acting earlier. It reminded him of when they were dating. Doyoung went to his bedroom. Sat on his bed for a while before he took an old shoebox from underneath. He slowly took the lid off, revealing every memory he had with Jaehyun when they were still together. Taking the pictures and memorabilia out, Doyoung felt a pang in his chest. He swore to himself he was already over Jaehyun though how come he couldn't help but feel this way? 

The night they broke up, Jaehyun told Doyoung that if something is troubling him no matter how big or small it is, he was just one phone call away. Doyoung took this as an opportunity to call Jaehyun.

"Hey…" Doyoung mumbled when he heard the phone pick up. "I need to tell you something."

Half an hour later, the two of them were sitting on the couch in Doyoung's Apartment. The air around them was slightly off. Neither not knowing how to start up the conversation.

"So... ." Doyoung broke the silence.

"What is it?"

Doyoung looked down on his lap, "I thought I was over you...that I have moved on...but seeing you take that call earlier made me realize I wasn't."

"Doyoung I—"

"No, Jae let me finish." Doyoung insisted. Jaehyun just nodded, letting him continue.

"I understand that we are over, and there is no way for us to get back together..." his voice cracked. "It's just that seeing how you took that call earlier... with that smile on your face... reminds me when we were still together."

Jaehyun leaned close to Doyoung as the younger wiped the other's tears with his thumb. Doyoung didn't notice he was crying. "So you noticed that...You know... I did not regret being with you." 

"You didn't?"

Jaehyun shook his head. "Our relationship was good, though I guess we just got busy at the end."

"Can I say it one last time?" 

"Sure."

"I love you Jae." Doyoung mumbled. "I love you... and whoever is that person you are seeing now... they are so lucky to have you in their life."

Jaehyun pulled the other into a hug. "I love you too Doyoung."

Doyoung felt himself melt at the warmth of Jaehyun's hug. "You have to promise me... take care of them okay? Just like how you took care of me."

"I will... I promise." 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic that I posted here, this is unbeta'd. Also I hope you guys like it!
> 
> If you wanna talk feel free to follow my twitter !
> 
> twitter


End file.
